


The Doctor's New Hairstyle

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a thread on tumblr in which we all swooned over Patrick Troughton and his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's New Hairstyle

'Come here Doctor!' Zoe giggled chasing the scared Doctor around the console room. The Doctor, too preoccupied avoiding the more than tipsy girl failed to notice the ever present hat stand. Towering over the now floor stricken Time Lord Zoe pinned him down. 'Come on Doctor-you'll look so much better with your hair pinned back.'

'Get away from me you crazy lady.'

'Ha-ha, never.' She pulled a hair grip from seemingly out of nowhere and swept his fringe away from his face. 'There. Much better. Jamie should see this-JAMIE!'

'Aye Zoe?' Jamie walked in. Upon seeing his secret crush's new hairstyle he was overwhelmed by the sheer manly gorgeousness and passed out.

'You know, on second thoughts-maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.' The Doctor said unable to hide his pleasure at causing such a reaction in the rather sexy young Scotsman.


End file.
